Shadows
by MidnightEden234
Summary: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm seventeen and living on the road with some crazy friends. Ten years ago a radioactive cloud took away the light and turned most humans into monsters. Humans have given into sin, and soon, if I don't shake off this thing calling out to me, I might give in too." Ichigo's POV / HichiIchi / AU / Dark Fic / Demons, Angels, Vampires and more...
1. Return to Karakura

It was dark. I hadn't seen sunlight since before I'd turned five. Colour had been bleached from this world and replaced with the never ending shades of grey and occasional crimson.

I was one of the few fortunate humans that survived the radioactive wave that swallowed the earth whole about ten years ago. Ever since then this world turned into purgatory, and our population split into fifths.

I say fifths, but that's only the more accurate number. Most of this world was made up of vampires, hollows, demons, monsters and shape shifters, but there were two other species. These were rare to find, and even more so to find alive. Believe it or not, the first of the two were humans. We were scarce, a rare piece of sanity in this good-for-nothing world. As for the second... a man walking up to you in bare boxers waving a tulip and grinning like a maniac was more than likely to happen than you spotting one of these; angels.

Personally I thought that an angel's existence was total bull shit. But at the rate this world changed, I wouldn't be surprised if one showed up at my front door.

I sighed, running my fingers run through my hair as cold air chilled my throat. I stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the broken and burnt remains of Karakura town below. It had been a long time since I faced the town I left so many years ago.

"Yo, Ichigo, you coming?" my friend, Grimmjow, called for me from behind.

I turned to him, fake smile plastered apon my face. "Course I am, just catching a view of our new place. It looks like a dump."

Somewhere on my left, Renji commented, "Give him a break Grimmjow! You know how much of a softy Ichigo is when it comes to nice scenery."

"Shut up Renji," I hissed softly, knowing full well that he wouldn't listen to me. I decided to tune him out, taking a few more seconds to gaze around at my old town. I wish they all could've seen my town back when it was painted in color, but not only was that never going to happen, they didn't even know that this was my old town.

A harsh shake to my shoulder snapped me back into the present. Renji muttered something stupid, Grimmjow slapped my back and we all took to the path down the mountain, the rest of our group trudging silently behind.

Renji and Grimmjow were in the lead, I was behind them forming a small triangle. Behind me was Orihime chatting away with Rukia and Tatsuki. The overgrown, dark skinned man behind them was Chad, followed silently by Uryu and Ulquiorra. And at the very back was the ever bouncy Rangiku skipping along beside Toshiro, who was only slightly more energetic that Uryu and Ulquiorra.

The eleven of us had been friends for about seven years. The time before that everyone was on their own.

Approaching an old church, I started to feel sick. Most churches bring this feeling simply because all humans had given up on seeking good. This world was doomed the moment humans picked up a stick and invented fire.

Chad huffed gently and Orihime went silent. I knew they all felt the same way walking past the old building. We all wanted to restore humanity, but in our hearts we knew that all we could do was pray and hope someone would still answer.

Eventually we came down my street. I had to choke back tears, seeing my old home left in a shattered and broken state. I stepped up to my door, the blue paint peeling or otherwise covered in thick ashes. I took off the hanger on the door, it still clearly saying "Kurosaki Clinic."

"It's a clinic," I said, faking ignorance.

"Good." Uryu commented, the sound of him pushing his glasses up his bony nose mashing with his voice. "There's plenty of situations where medical equipment could come in handy."

"Oh yeah, plenty..." Tatsuki muttered from the back of the group. She gave everyone a look that said, 'He's just kidding, right?'

I chuckled a little, but the depression of this town was too much to allow me to release a real laugh. Everyone else remained silent, some browsing the other shells of empty houses for anything that looked useful.

I entered my old house, the door nearly falling off its hinges with just a small push. Sighing, I tried to picture this house the way it looked in its prime, but all that did was make me feel worse. I climbed up the stairs, having to jump over a huge hole about half way up them. Around the corner was Karin and Yuzu's room, then a bit further was mine and around another corner was my mom and dad's room.

I slid my duffle bag off of my shoulder and tossed it across the hallway. After a few seconds I decided the floor was strong enough to hold my weight and took a step forward. Step after step I shuffled along, the floor creaking slightly but not breaking. Once I got to my room, I hauled my duffle bag back over my shoulder and descended into the world of memories.

My bed was still set perfectly in the far corner with the window carved into the wall directly above it. Toys and moldy boxes were pouring out of my closet. My desk had been over turned; the math book I had forgotten just lay on the floor. The shelf of books on the other side of my room was still intact, but it looked like it'd fall over any day now. I chuckled softly. My mother would've killed me for making such a mess in my room, but she would've smiled afterwards and helped me to clean it up.

I ran my fingers across the old and dusty books on the shelf. Each one brought back memories, not all of them good. There was Alice in Wonderland, the story I would beg my mom to read every night. The next seven were the Harry Potter series. I had always had a strange obsession with the fifth one. Then there were smaller books like the W.i.t.c.h. series – another strange obsession – and Goosebumps or Nancy Drew. I was a child seeking adventure, but I never predicted I would end up in this nightmare.

I let a tear fall as I read the last book's name. It was a bit of a sad book, The Hand of Robin Squires, but it wasn't the reason I was crying. No more than two days before the world ended, I had gotten into an argument with Yuzu and Karin. The three of us fought for an hour, and then long after that it had started to get physical. Karin hit me, Yuzu sobbed from the hall way, and I took that book and threw it at both of them yelling about how much I hated them.

It was far from true. I loved my family very much, especially my sisters. But I still can't forgive myself for making my last impression a hateful one.

"Ichigo?"

I felt my heart lurch. I turned around, tears still freshly rolling across my cheeks.

"Brother... why are you crying?"

I dropped to my knees. My eyes stung from dehydration, my heart pounding in my head from the sight before me. Yuzu stood in the hallway, though I knew it wasn't her. For one, Yuzu's eyes were warm and brown, not cold like mine, and hers right now were a light blue. It was a shifter, not my sister, but the voice still hurt, the pain still burned.

"Don't cry Ichi-Nisan."

She walked up to me, her forehead just barely reaching my chin. Had I really grown so tall in the past ten years?

"I don't like seeing you cry Nisan... Please don't-"

Blood chocked her voice dry. Her lips bubbled over in red suds, her eyes rolling back into her head. Yuzu's soft voice was overthrown by a hoarse cry made from the shape shifter. My blade – made of pure silver – stuck through its back, the pointed tip sticking out of its chest.

Its body fell limp in my hands, Yuzu's imitated eyes falling shut. My arms started shaking and my tears soaked her face. I couldn't believe this was happening again. And, whether or not she was a shape shifter, this time I'd be able to give my sister a proper goodbye.

"Ichigo!" came the sound of Rukia's voice. I wiped away my tears, carefully removing my blade from the shifter's body. "Hey, Ichigo! Are you okay? I heard screaming, are you okay?"

"Fine," I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "I'm fine," I stated. That sounded much better.

I could hear Rukia shuffling down the hall. She must've bolted in, and now that she knew I was okay she took her time to catch her breath.

"It was a shifter." I shrugged. My voice almost sounded normal this time. "Dead now, but that damned monster took the form of a little girl."

"Uh huh..." Rukia huffed. "Well... did you find... anything useful?"

"I found some books. Tatsuki might like them."

"Sure, why not?" Rukia walked into my room. By then my tears were dry. I probably still looked terrible, but she'd just brush it off as stress from fighting. "Which ones did you find?"

I had to laugh at her small talk. It was entertaining how Rukia could become caught up in the simplest of things. "Well there's..."

Our conversation was slow, but it never really ended. It was all about the books, from the math one to the few on the shelf; it was a long conversation about books.

Eventually we left my house, her arms filled with books, and my duffle bag filled with medication and stuff you'd find in a first aid kit. We found Uryu and Ulquiorra waiting for us on the street. They had been exchanging silent words when we got there and, with a gentile push to his glasses, Uryu led us to a house where we'd all spend the next few weeks.

* * *

**Alright, believe it or not, this idea came to me in my Religion class.**

**So, let me know what you think! :D I'm looking forward to continuing this story.**


	2. Lured by Fate

**Wow... I never expected to get so many reviews on just the first day! xD Especially one just after I finished posting the story.**

**I'm so happy for all the positive feedback. I wasn't sure if this would turn out to be good or not, but I didn't care because I really liked the idea!**

**So, anyways, here comes chapter two~**

* * *

I glared across the dead land in front of me. A cold wind ghosted over my neck, sparking a shudder up my spine. This world was cold, tasteless and dead. A few browns here and there indicated past life, but for the most part color had abandoned us.

I yawned slightly and leaned back against the building behind me. We had managed to find a decent living space this time around, but it wasn't home, it could never be home. Home was in our memories; it wasn't out here in this shithole, as Renji would call it. And even though this town used to be where I lived, it was very easy for me to accept that it was a wasteland.

The soft crunching of gravel sounded behind me. Sliding my hand around the gun in my pocket, I turned to face whoever was approaching me. My eyes locked with a soft topaz blue, and I knew instantly that this was Toshiro. We stared at each other for a while, neither of us making a move. I took this time to read him, what his eyes said, they were cold and stubborn, just like the real Toshiro.

"Turns up, go on back inside," he finally spoke.

I nodded and started to walk past him, my hand still on my gun.

"And Kurosaki," Toshiro added. I spared him nothing more than a glance over my shoulder. Toshiro smiled and finished, "Grimmjow's throwing a fit again."

I smiled. "Thanks for the warning." And headed into the building.

By now the grip on my gun had loosened, but my hand was still in my pocket. I pushed open the old wooden door and it squealed loudly on its hinges before slamming into the wall. Ulquiorra stepped out of the shadows masking the walls in this old house, his gun held out with one sturdy arm.

I cocked my head to the side, laughing almost instantly. "Grimmjow still throwing a tantrum?"

Ulquiorra dropped his gun and caught it with his other hand. He shoved it into his back pocket and didn't take his emotionless green eyes off me as he uttered a few words, "The statement is literal. He's quite pissed at the new password."

He and I didn't exchange further words. We marched through the house towards the cellar door. Ulquiorra and I walked quietly down the stairs, the shoes on our feet making soft clicking noises against the wooden boards. As we descended further we could hear the faint noises of Grimmjow and Renji shouting, then possibly some furniture being tossed around.

"Fucking change the god damn password!" Grimmjow hissed out, punching the table beside him to try and look further intimidating.

"What's the matter kitty? Don't like it, take it up with the boss!" Renji replied. By boss I assumed he meant Toshiro, Ulquiorra or me.

"Teh. Whatever," Grimmjow huffed.

Ulquiorra reached the bottom of the stairs first. No eyes paid him any attention as he plopped down onto the sofa he called his bed. I wasn't so lucky. The moment I reached the last step, Rangiku came bounding over in my direction, screaming out my name as if I were a found lost puppy, and pulling me into one of her rib crushing hugs. I went from happily enjoying my personal space to being shoved into two large assets and suffocating from lack of oxygen in just a matter of seconds.

As soon as Rangiku had finished, Grimmjow walked over and hooked his fingers around the collar of my jacket. Pinning me against the wall, he shouted, "You Mister Good-For-Nothing and All-Mighty-Leader, what's the deal with the new password, huh? You wanna pick a fight?"

He was angry, that was obvious to tell, but I could also see some embarrassment in his stiff cerulean eyes.

Despite being at an obvious disadvantage due to our positions, I grinned and replied, "If you've got a problem with it why don't you just take the guard shift for the next month? That way we won't need a password and you can be happy!"

He glared at me, and although he didn't say anything he retained his hold on my jacket.

I stood tall. When I wasn't slouching I could easily tower over the blue haired sniper. I narrowed my eyes, giving him the best glare I could without looking ready to murder. I growled softy, just loud enough that he could hear, "Grimmjow, get off me and let go of my jacket."

Grimmjow instantly listened. Stumbling back, he hid his fear by replying, "Fine, keep your stinkin' password!"

I went back to my previous slouching stance, smiling warmly to the rest of the group who had paid absolutely no attention to that small argument. "Anyone else have a problem with the password?"

No one raised their hands.

"Good night then."

And they all mumbled goodnight back before returning to what they were doing.

I turned away from Grimmjow and walked to the left of the stairs Ulquiorra and I had just come down. I sat down on the dusty mattress lying in the corner and winced as the screeching sounds of old springs cut through my ears.

Now that was annoying.

The odd part, no one but me seemed to notice. I suddenly felt tired, as if someone had drugged me. I couldn't find my voice, and my hands seemed to move on their own as one by one my shoes were removed and tossed to the side, forgotten. I fell, slowly, down onto the mattress, the noises it made ringing in my ears. The pain shot through my body, and it hurt, like a bitch.

My face met the pillow, an ear shattering thud racketing throughout my head and pounding into my brain. I coughed as a thick wave of dust flew up my nose, before my eyes closed and I fell into the never ending darkness.

_**"Hello Ichigo..."**_

My heart jumped then thudded wildly in my chest. I spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of who was calling me, but I could see nothing.

_**"Ah... so you can finally hear me huh? That's good..."**_

Something brushed past my shoulder. I turned, but continued to see nothing. Then I felt something wrap around my chin. It almost felt like a thumb and a finger. Although I could not see them, I knew someone was gazing into my eyes, and I stared back.

_"**You're so beautiful. Much more than when I left you."**_

"Where are you?" I wanted to yell, but no sound left my lips for they had been silenced with a searing hot kiss.

"_**Follow my voice, Ichigo..."**_

My feet clawed the unseen ground beneath me. I used every will in my mind to force my body to run towards the voice. But the dream was fading... I was waking up...

The darkness disappeared and I sat up in bed. Looking around, no one was here. I cursed myself for sleeping in, and I knew I'd never hear the end of it from Renji or Grimmjow if I was late for breakfast.

I slid on my jacket (a loosely fitting brown jacket with multiple pockets) – to which I never remembered taking off – and zipped it up as fast as I could. Then I pocketed my hand-gun (silver, small but effective, goes in pants pocket) – to which I also didn't remember putting away – put my knife (slide up three inch knife made of pure silver) in my other jean pocket, stuffed ammo in my jacket's pocket and fixed my socks so that they weren't hanging halfway off my feet. I quickly slid on my footwear and ran up the stairs.

"Well, well, well," Grimmjow chuckled just as I reached the third step from the top. "Look, sleeping beauty decided to grace us with her presence."

I smirked. "And I suppose this makes you the wicked bitch."

"And I'm prince charming then," Renji boasted.

Grimmjow muttered, "Go get a room..." And that set the coals of hate within me into flames.

"That's enough, all three of you!" Toshiro scolded.

Grimmjow, Renji and I moaned, "Yes mother!"

Tatsuki added whilst slamming her book shut, "If you could all shut up and sit down, I'd like to go over what happened last night."

We filed in around a counter. As I sat down I asked, "What happened last night?"

"You mean it didn't wake you?" Uryu questioned.

I shrugged.

"Nuh uh," Orihime piped up. "Kurosaki-kun was out like a log!"

"Well then..." Toshiro spoke again. "I suppose it's best if we inform you before continuing on."

Bread, cheese, fruit and the likes were set down on the counter.

Now Rukia spoke. "I was out on guard duty when a hooded figure approached me. Silver didn't kill him, bullets stopped before they so much as entered his personal space bubble and holy water just rolled right off."

"Really?" I was shocked. "Did you use salt too?"

Rukia nodded. "Nothing got him."

Ulquiorra passed me a plate and a photo. "Last night most of us awoke to a bang. That being Rukia's gun shot. I was able to capture this photo before that creature took off."

I held the photo up in the little sunlight that came in through the dirtied windows. The creature in the photo was a man; either that or she was completely flat chested. He held no weapons, his face was covered in darkness cast by his hood, and behind him was a shadow that appeared to be two sets of bird like wings.

"What do you think?" Chad asked.

"With your eyes Ichigo, you should be able to tell what that thing is, better than most of us." Toshiro added.

I nodded. "It's an angel."

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**So tell me guys, "If I wrote a Bleach and Ouran High School Host Club crossover, would you read it?"**

**Vote on the poll on my profile, pretty please? Even if you have no idea what the hell Ouran High School Host Club is, VOTE FOR HICHIICHI, or just pick something random?**


	3. What the Heck?

Four of us surrounded an old grey table. I sat to the left of Renji, to the right of Toshiro and across from Grimmjow.

The room was silent. Four of us surrounded a table, each of us wearing our own unique poker faces. The serious tension carried on until... "I win again!" I shouted happily, tossing my perfect hand – we were playing cards – down onto the table.

"Cheater."

"You accusing **me **of cheating, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with your hearing, Kurosaki? Or are you implying something else?"

"That's enough," Toshiro shouted, giving us an icy cold glare. "_Both_ of you," he added as an afterthought.

"Sorry Toshiro," I shrugged. Then turned to Grimmjow and grinned. "Besides, I think Grimm-kitty's just upset that he's gotta do my shift."

"Fuck you!"

There was a loud bang. All sense of emotion suddenly disappeared as everything become deathly serious. My gun was out instantly. Toshiro and Grimmjow unsheathed their machetes. Uryu had his bow ready in a matter of seconds. And the others were still loading their guns as Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Rangiku came down the stairs.

Rangiku tossed a silver chain to Toshiro. He observed it closely, pocketed it and nodded. The silver chain was our group password. If we ever separated, the chain could be split into pieces and each group would have to present their piece of the chain when we regrouped. As a bonus the chain was made of pure silver, something a shape-shifter couldn't hold.

"Any luck?" Toshiro asked.

Tatsuki shook her head. "There's no trace that an angel was here at all. Not even footprints. All we have is that photo."

Toshiro nodded, bringing his hand to his chin the way he always did when he was thinking.

Something came flying at me, but instead of shooting or dodging it, my instincts pulled a twist on me and I caught the object instead.

"We found this Ichigo. It has your family's name on it."

"It... does?"

I scanned the object thrown at me, a sword in a thick black sheath. I moved my fingers along the side of the object, stopping them when I came across a hilt wrapped in black bandages and laced with red silk. A manji separated the hilt from the blade, and a black chain hung delicately off the hilt.

I slid the sword out of its sheath and gasped when I saw the blade. It was deathly sharp and obviously hand crafted with the way it was so delicately trimmed. The metal itself was black and more beautiful than the night sky. Engraved into the blade just beneath the manji was "Kurosaki."

Mysteriously the sword gave off no reflections; there was nothing but pure darkness. I continued to gaze into the rich black and I could almost hear the sword crying out to me, begging me to fight. I felt bonded with it, almost as if the sword had been a long-time friend. Then there was the way it balanced in my hand. I had never once used a sword, let alone _seen_ this one, but still it somehow seemed hand crafted specifically for me.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "It's perfect."

"I don't like it," Uryu said quickly.

I turned to him, suddenly feeling highly defensive. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like it," Uryu repeated. "It gives off a really dark feeling... am I the only one who notices?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head down, masking his face in shadows. "I notice it too Ichigo. There's something off with that sword, like it has its own soul of sorts..."

"That's total bull shit! How can a sword...?" I felt a strong pull followed by a shockwave of sinful energy emanate from the blade I held so possessively in my hand. It was like an alarm had suddenly gone off... like it was trying to warn me of danger approaching...

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Tatsuki questioned.

Ignoring her, I glanced up at the ceiling. I knew something was coming... I could just _feel_ it.

The lights flickered and the ground above us rumbled. I half consciously tied the sword's sheath to my belt while my eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. The others around me had noticed it too, their weapons drawn and bodies ready for anything.

I heard an empty, hollow screech and immediately knew what it was.

There were monsters, probably about a hundred of them, headed this way. There was no time to think. We hadn't masked our scent, and it would lead those things right down here. Our only choice was to fight.

My hand twitched in excitement. My entire body craved for a good fight. And I could almost hear that sword begging for me unsheathe it.

I took the rear as everyone filed up the stairs. I swear I had no intention of actually using the sword, but as I reached for my gun my hand brushed it's hilt and immediately I took that in my palm instead. Everyone was too busy to notice that I'd gone across the street, and that's when I took the sword's hilt into both my hands and drew the odd weapon.

The world seemed to slow down. I could see the stampede of monsters headed this way but at a much slower speed than before. I could make out their faces. All of them were innocent people who had lives before turning into the hell spawns they were now. I almost couldn't stand killing them, but I always reminded myself that I'd be ending their misery.

A woman with green eyes, sickly grey skin and revolting amounts of saliva pouring down her chin came directly towards me. I swung my sword upwards, cutting her cleanly in half. Another came at me, this time a man with a deformed arm and face. His arm acted like a club, swinging towards my head in attempts to knock me down. His movements were far too slow as I easily dodged his attack.

Many more swarmed around me, this sword easily taking care of each of them. Slicing through another corrupted human, my sword hit something metal. I turned to face my next opponent, who must've grabbed a pipe or something before coming over here, but what I saw was nothing short of shocking.

Standing there, no more than three feet in front of me, was a pale being wielding a magnificent pure white blade. In fact, aside from a few color differences, this man's sword looked exactly like mine. That's when I noticed something else, something that stood out amongst every other feature of the man... behind him were two large black wings, each feather looking healthy and velvety to the touch.

_**"******__Hiya_, Ichigo." He greeted from beneath a grey hood.

My voice caught in my throat. I had to fight to keep myself from falling to my knees at the dark, low and seductively sinful voice the other had. I stared for a while before my voice returned, and when it did I asked, "H-How do you know m-my name?"

His head fell back slightly, removing a few shadows from his face and revealing a dark grin across his slightly grey lips. _**"You'll find out soon enough, ne?"**_

I pressed my sword harder against his. "Answer me!"

His laughter filled the air, a sweet cackle amongst the sounds of war. His voice penetrated my inner most thoughts. He quite literally had all of my attention. _**"I told ya, you'll find out soon enough..."**_ And just like that he vanished into thin air.

And just like that my attention had returned to the monsters getting too close to me for comfort. I lashed out on the poor creatures, none of them deserving my frustrations. I must've looked like a madman to the others, if they could even see me.

* * *

I skipped supper and told every that I just wanted to get some sleep. So now I was lying on my mattress and staring up at the dull eggshell ceiling. I guess it wasn't hard to figure out what I really wanted, to see _him _again. I couldn't understand why he captured my attention so easily… he was just like every other creature out there, right?

I sighed and rolled onto my side. I could hear the conversation upstairs, everyone was laughing.

My ears rung as their laughter grew louder.

Every little noise, every little creak, crack, laugh, word… I could hear it all, and it hurt so much. My fingers wrapped around the sleeve of my jacket, squeezing tightly to try and dull the pain.

Then it went silent.

I was surrounded by black, by _nothing. _I didn't know where I was, but I sure as hell knew it was familiar.

**_'Ichigo…'_**

"I can hear you! Where the hell are you?" I spun around searching frantically for the figure I saw earlier. I knew he'd be here, but the question was _where_?

**_'I'm right behind ya.'_**

My eyes involuntarily went wide. He wasn't lying. He really was **right** behind me. I turned, slowly, to look at him. And when I saw him my chin dropped.

He was drop dead beautiful. His grin was visible underneath his hood, perfect lips encasing gorgeous white teeth. The muscles on his arms were visible through his sleeveless… shihakusho? Yeah, that was it, he was wearing a white shihakusho. A pair of white hakamas went with it. His feet were bare, pale, except for his black nails. Then a grey robe sat over his clothing, the hood covering his eyes in shadows.

**_'It's rude to stare.'_**

"Shut up," I growled, "I was not staring."

He cocked his head to the side, grin widening even more, but said nothing more.

"Who are you?"

**_'In yer tongue my name's Ogichi Shirosaki. Better just call me Shiro though.'_**

"Fine… Shiro, what are you? I've never seen an angel with black wings before."

Shiro chuckled, talking a step closer to me. I stood my ground and stood tall, refusing to be pushed back into a corner by this man. He chuckled at my actions and, from what I could tell, eyed me curiously. _**'Tha's 'cause I ain't a normal angel, Ichi. I'm a fallen.'**_

A _fallen_? I had never heard of something like that, but it did make perfect sense when comparing this angel to any other. His wings were black, he sure liked grinning, and that laugh… Shiro was more like a demon than an angel.

"So, how does one become a fallen?"

There was that laugh again, and I swear his grin was about to split his face in half. _**'You commit a sin.'**_

I gulped, the tone of Shiro's voice sent chills down my back. He also seemed to be getting closer, a bit too close… "Wh-What did you d-do?"

His hand was on my throat, a gentle caress filled with the same sinful energy as that sword. _**'I've felt… emotions, dear Ichi. Emotions that no angel, a being of pure good, should ever feel. Twenty five percent lust, twenty five percent famine, ten percent pride and the rest is all instinct.' **_He chuckled, leaning in to my ear to whisper the rest. _**'No angel should dream about a human, especially the way I did, and still do.'**_

Oh… my… god.

**_'You are the reason I fell.'_**


End file.
